The Statue
by ayziks
Summary: We are all impressed with the amazing Republic City mid-bay statue honoring Aang. But we know little about it. It was a gift of the Fire Nation. But we don't know who designed it, and only have some idea of when it was built ("after the war"). Here is one plausible possibility. Avatar characters property of Nickelodeon.


Katara woke up soaked in tears, like she always did now. Aang had only been deceased six weeks. She could see his tomb across Yue Bay out their bedroom window, from their bed with one missing partner. His side of the bed was torn apart again, from her fruitless efforts in her sleep to snuggle with him like they did every night for nearly fifty years of marriage.

"Oh dear spirits Aang! I miss you so!" sobbed Katara. She buried her head in her hands and had a desperate thought, _"One more day separated from him. When, spirits, do I get to join him?"_

But she knew that If she was meant to join him, the spirits would've willed it already.

A soft knock came at the door, "Mother? Are you OK?"

"Yes, Tenzin. Give me a moment," She pulled herself together as best she could these days, wiped her tears away, and wrapped herself in Aang's Air Nomad cloak that she nearly never removed when in her private quarters. She opened the door.

Katara thought it was endearing that Tenzin was always there every morning checking on her. It was something very special, but was not due to any neglect on the part of his older siblings. The Air Temple was his home.

And after Aang's funeral and official mourning period, Kya and Bumi had to return to their own villages, their own lives, spouses, and busy, growing families. Katara didn't want them hovering about worrying about her. They visited and wrote her often. But the Air Temple was just the place where they grew up, not their permanent family home like it was for Tenzin and Pema. They chose to stay. The Air Temple was where Air Nomad heritage was being transformed into the Air Nation.

That Nation was at a very fragile state. Tenzin and Pema and their fellow Air Acolytes were well guarded by the Order of the White Lotus and they were safe from anyone who would do harm to the last remaining Airbender and his followers. For now. Not only was the Air Temple the spiritual and physical home of the Air Nation, but it was a safe haven.

Tenzin saw Katara's tear-stained blooshot eyes, "Mother? You've been crying again. I am _so _worried about you."

"Son, you can't love someone a lifetime and let them go that quickly. You and Pema will discover that. You should be more worried if I _don't _cry for him."

"I am beginning to understand that, Mother. I already couldn't stand the thought of losing Pema."

She brushed her hand gently across his forehead and smiled, remembering just for a moment her own early married days with Aang, that time of loving awkwardness and delight, with the new "gives and takes" that come from the change of "just dating" to being spiritually and physically committed for a lifetime.

They walked silently and slowly to the communal dining hall.

Katara had a pang of sadness, knowing Aang would never know Tenzin's children, even though the new couple was still a long time from being ready to have them. Both Tenzin and Pema were very dedicated to his father's work. It was how they met. They were both focused on reestablishing the Air Nomad beliefs, but in the way Aang had changed those ways forever. That new element was a degree of family commitment in a manner the original Air Nomads could never have envisioned.

It was a good change, and Aang himself insisted on it. Strong commitment to family and spirituality were compatible concepts. He was living proof of that, and Tenzin was the ultimate product of that new belief. The new breed of Air Nomads would never again be set apart from humanity to be scorned or envied or hated, but would live with the rest of humanity. That's partly why they were now known as the Air Nation, and those who followed the mix of old and new beliefs as Air Acolytes.

As they turned a corner, Pema joined them, entwined her arms around Tenzin's neck, stood on her tip toes and gave him a good morning kiss. She tried to bow to Katara, but the old water bender wouldn't have any of that, and gave Pema a heartfelt hug that was returned happily. Katara smiled and observed how beautiful Pema was at 18. She was a perfect match to Tenzin. She was sensitive and loving, and knew how to handle Tenzin's rare goofy moments when Aang's personality came through, and even better at handling his occasional outbursts of temper and moodiness that Katara knew that Tenzin inherited from her. Katara silently mused that Pema was more mature at 18 than Tenzin often was at 35, which is why Aang and Katara never objected to their age difference.

Seeing them together always cheered Katara up, "How are you both this morning?"

Pema spoke first, "Just fine, Mother Katara. But I've discovered your son has a bad habit – snoring."

"Oh?" Katara mused, and Tenzin rolled his eyes.

Pema joked a little, but they could tell she was upset too, "Well, in an Air bender that's really bad. I tried to sleep over the noise - and the stiff breeze - in our bedroom all night. It was a little rough."

Katara gave him stern look, "Tenzin, your new bride shouldn't have to deal with this."

His face turned a little red and his eyes narrowed, "But I can't _help_ it, Mother. It's not like I am snoring _intentionally_."

Both women in his life crossed their arms and looked at him seriously, and so he looked to the ceiling and sighed, "OK, OK. I will _meditate _for a solution. And believe me Pema, dear, I am very sorry for interrupting your sleep. I don't mean to."

Satisfied with his concern, she pecked him on the cheek, and Katara felt relieved that he calmed down. The _last_thing that this new marriage needed was anything that might cause them to sleep separately.

They reached the dining hall for breakfast, and the waiting Air Acolytes immediately stood and bowed, just as they always had done for the Avatar. They bowed now not only for Master Air Bender Tenzin, but also for Master Katara. As long as she lived, not only would she would always be the Widow of the Avatar, but also be the most accomplished Water Bender and Healer on the planet.

Her place in history was secure, whether she lived another day or decades. No one could forget it was she who set Avatar Aang free from his 100 year sleep, taught him water bending, stood by his side when no one else would, brought him back from the dead, fell in love together in a storybook way that a war-weary world needed so desperately to heal faster, mother of Master Tenzin, and was spiritually gifted in her own right. Some thought she communed with Aang even now in his death, a rumor she wished was true, even for just a moment. She was the most senior female member of the Order of the White Lotus. Others may lead the organization, but no one made a move or decision without consulting her.

Tenzin led the morning devotion and blessing, then said, "Please everyone, be seated,"

He was still a bit uncomfortable knowing they were honoring him, not his father. Pema immediately caught the brief twinge – even before his mother did - and put her hand on his back for a moment for reassurance. Despite his stoic demeanor, Tenzin's mourning for his father continued also. He wanted to cry every morning like Katara did, but couldn't, and didn't let himself, and so let her tears be shed for both of them their continued grief.

Since the funeral, only Pema had seen his tears surface on several occasions since that dreadful day when the whole world cried.

Following their fresh fruit and tea breakfast, they started out to their morning meditation with the Acolytes, but visitors were at the main gate.

The Air Temple guards opened the door. It was the Grand Lotus of the Order of the White Lotus and several colleagues, all Master Lotuses.

He offered his greetings, but quickly turned to his purpose in coming by saying, "Master Katara. We wish to speak to you. Alone."

"About what?" asked Katara, but thought, _"This new Grand Lotus is too brusque. He is nothing like Iroh."_

"About Avatar Aang and the Air Nomads," He said rather stiffly.

Katara kept her formality as well and let her temper flare a bit, "Anything about Aang and his people needs to involve our _son_ Tenzin."

"But Master Katara!"

"But nothing," she spat. "Both of us or _neither _of us. Your choice."

The Grand Lotus cleared his throat, "Very well. We must talk in private."

They all proceeded silently to Aang's study and enormous desk, which had been a gift from Zuko. She sat in Aang's chair on purpose. The White Lotus leader chafed a bit at that, knowing that was the Avatar's chair. Little did he know that Katara had over many years sat and cuddled in this very chair – albeit in the Avatar's lap - to deliberately distract him from his too serious moments. It was a tactic that worked very well far too often.

When everyone was seated in the chairs in front of the monstrous desk, the Grand Lotus began his message, "We are very concerned about the effect of the loss of the spiritual guidance of the Avatar on the future of Republic City. You, Master Katara, are well aware of the difficulties of all of the world's people living so closely together, the effects of cultural differences between them, especially the um..."

Katara said what he could not, "...Tensions between the Benders and non-benders. Yes I am _well _aware. It was Aang's greatest dream having everyone living in harmony, and his greatest challenge. We all know he spent more time on settling squabbles than anything else. It was bigger than him, though. That is why we have the Council and a powerful police force now. Thank the spirits Toph created an effective one."

"Even with the Council members' leadership, the police doing everything they can do, and the force now in Chief Bei Fong's hands, we feel the city will be aimless until the next Avatar emerges and is ready to provide the spiritual guidance so desperately needed. That will take _years_. A lot of damage can happen in 16 to 20 years without a trained and ready Avatar."

Katara observed, "A concern I share, gentlemen."

Tenzin was discomforted at the concern about the governance of the United Republic Council, but understood all too well the difficult dynamics of the leaders of that ruling body.

The leader continued, "We think that what Republic City needs a beacon of hope to remind them at a glance on a daily basis of our beloved Avatar's teachings to continue to embrace the dream. We need a memorial for him."

Katara squirmed in the big chair, "We have _plenty _of statues to the creators of the United Republic and their legacy of hope to inspire its citizens, yet crime and rumors of unrest continue to grow. Statues don't inspire hope. Living, breathing people do."

She almost choked on those words, thinking of Aang.

The Grand Lotus acknowledged her thoughts, "We were thinking of something more dramatic, more worthy of the Avatar and his dream himself."

"Go on."

A Master Lotus unrolled a scroll.

It was a drawing that showed Aang's tomb island. Above the tomb was a towering statue, at least a hundred feet tall. It was a statue that could be seen everywhere in the city at a single glance.

It was bad enough that she had to look at his tomb every single day, but to have a constant reminder of how full of life and caring he'd been was too much for her. She lost it.

Katara rose out of Aang's chair, flushed deep red in anger, and yelled, "NEVER! Aang would _never_ stand for something like this! He would _never_ want to have a shrine to be worshiped as an all-powerful spirit. _Never!_ As his widow, I will _not_ have it. Please leave before I forget my manners!"

She was visibly shaking, veins were popping, and her fists were clenched.

The leader pleaded, "But Master Katara...?"

Tenzin calmly encouraged, "Gentlemen, I suggest you go _now_. Before she _makes _you go."

Realizing what Tenzin meant – that she would water bend them off Air Temple Island unceremoniously - they grabbed the drawings and their belongings and left hastily.

As they hurried out of the study, the leader pleaded, "Please reconsider, Master Katara."

"GET OUT!"

Incapable of holding back any longer, she water whipped the main gate door closed. The slamming shook the whole complex.

"Mother?"

"_Please _Tenzin. I can't talk right now. I have to work through this."

She ran out of the room and locked herself into her bedroom for hours. Tenzin stayed close in the hallway nearby, but could hear her muttering to herself, to Aang, praying to the spirits, and crying.

Tenzin was genuinely worried about his mother's mental health, fearing the anguish of Aang's loss was much more devastating to her than it should be for a period of mourning. But he had no frame of reference on which to judge. He only had his dad and mom to compare. Most of his fellow 35 year old friends still had their parents living. War was non-existent now. Once again in this world more people died naturally than through mankind's acts against one another.

Finally, the bedroom door cracked open, Katara poked her head out to look around, and with a look of great relief she sighed, "Tenzin?"

"Yes Mother."

"Thank the spirits you waited for me. Come in and sit with me. Please."

Her voice was shaking, "I am sorry Tenzin, dear. That was too much for me. A giant statue just doesn't seem what your father would want. What do you think I should do, son?"

Tenzin's voice was kind and soothing, a lot like his father's, "Not to worry Mother, it was understandable. I can only advise you Mother, if you share with me first what you have considered."

She hugged him, "So much like your father!"

She turned to the window and looked out on the bay.

"A statue, Tenzin? A hard cold hard metal statue. I _hate_ going by Zuko's and Toph's and my brother's statues. Cold. Lifeless. It's _not _them."

She turned back around and looked at her son.

"This. This is so massive. A colossus. Aang would never want that. He would not want to be considered some kind of deity."

She considered the other side of the argument, "But then you have the Grand Lotus' words – that while Aang is gone and the next Avatar is discovered and trained, the people need _some _kind of continuing inspiration from him. Perhaps a breathtaking statue to his legacy and his dream – but not to him – would inspire the good in the citizens."

Her voice trailed off.

Tenzin thought carefully and told her, "Mother, you are right. I think Father would want to inspire the people to continue building and growing closer together, as long as the focus was on his ideas and not on him."

She fretted, "I agree. But what is the _right_ statue to show that? I _hate _their drawing. It shows him so stiff. So old. What's inspiring about that?"

Tenzin replied, "I think that you should tell them that the statue should be built, but a statue the captures him at his best, most inspiring moment. When was that for you, Mother?"

She leaned back the chair, and sighed. It was dusk and she got up and opened the door to the bedroom balcony. She smiled and motioned for Tenzin to come with her. His tomb was in the distance in the bay.

She started her story. Tenzin could see in her eyes that the story might as well have happened yesterday, "Tenzin. I never told you this. Many nights, when even the Air Temple itself was still being built, your father and I would spend the evenings together looking across the bay toward where the beginnings of the city were rising. He would stand right over there on that outcropping."

She pointed to the slight rise at the very end of the island closest to the great city.

"We'd talk about life together and a family and how the city would change us. Sometimes he'd just stare and never say a word for hours, but we were both content in our love for each other and for the city that was his vision. I could see him thinking of every one of the buildings you see now and where they'd go.

"Some nights, like it does now, the fog would roll in from the west and envelope the island, then the construction in the city. That frustrated him to no end. He wanted to see the city and its beginnings shimmering. At first the city was lit by fires, and then by electricity - that Sokka, the Mechanist's son, and their many engineers invented - that made the city shine brighter than any of the lights of the heavens. It was amazing."

"One night he was particularly frustrated. He needed to see the just completed Jinmao tower and the first bridge span in the full moon light."

She made each motion as she talked, "So he stood on that rock, put his left foot on top like this, steadied himself by planting his right foot on the ground, and then leaned forward with his staff outstretched in his left hand as far as he could reach, and summoned the most _massive_air slice I ever saw in my life. It cut through the fog across the city like butter, blew it all away, and revealed the new tallest skyscraper and the entire city in all its glory and lights. It wasn't long before the fog came back and obscured our view. But he saw what he wanted."

"He had such an _amazing_ look in his eyes, Tenzin. It was so intense. So _driven_. His dream was being realized. And then he looked at me and I melted. I realized as much as he loved the city, he loved me _more._"

She didn't mention it had also been the night in which Tenzin had been conceived.

Katara hugged her son, and they retired for the night to their own rooms. The next day they made arrangements for the Order of the White Lotus to return with new ideas by the end of the week. Oddly, Tenzin spent those several days mostly locked in constant meditation, and explained to both Katara and Pema that it was to pray for inspiration to the statue design team. A few days after that, they returned and showed their plans.

Katara stood, examined all the concepts, and fretted, "Is that all you people have? _None _of these is right."

All over the desk and conference table were dozens of drawings of Aang in various poses. They had been in hours of heated debate, but the last idea lay on the table.

Frustrated, the White Lotus leader lamented, "We've had our best artists working for _days_, Master Katara. We've tried to capture Avatar Aang in all his best moments with the people. I don't know _how_ we can do better. _Please_be reasonable."

She started to bridle at that. Tenzin could see her fists clench.

"Mother. Gentlemen. Perhaps I can be of assistance."

From the corner of the study, Tenzin produced a long scroll, and unfurled it across all the other designs. It was on delicate rice paper, and it was clear he floated it gently with air bending assistance. It covered the desk and all the other unsatisfactory designs.

Katara nearly collapsed, caught herself on the desk, and whispered.

"Dear spirits, that's _it._"

Across the desk was a finely drawn overall perspective view with multiple insets. The drawing was rendered exactly as Katara told Tenzin the story of the foggy night. It dominated Aang's island tomb.

It was Aang at age 18 – early in their marriage – in the days of the earliest construction of the Air Temple and Republic City. The statue faced toward the center of the city toward the tallest buildings. The left leg was bent and positioned on the roof Aang's tomb, which had been enhanced by a historical museum about Avatars. Aang's tomb would still dominate the center of the museum, shaped like a lotus flower – a symbol of peace. The statue's right leg was straight and strong, and anchored on the island bedrock.

The drawing showed Aang's body leaning earnestly forward, his left arm outstretched straight, with his glider staff vertically held. He had the look of incredible determination. His cloak was depicted being blown behind him, as a mighty gust of bent wind would do. Affixed to the top of his staff was the clan symbol of the Air Nomads, symbolically showing an air slice in motion.

Katara's eyes grew wider and wider, tears formed and rained down unchecked, but this time tears of happiness. She embraced her son, looked up at him, and cried, "Oh Tenzin, it's _him!_ It's _the vision. _It's beautiful."

The leader of the White Lotus and his designers were in total disbelief, "How, Master Tenzin? We didn't know you could do that."

He stated simply, "Like my father, I too am an artist. And it was easier to do in pen than in Hakka noodles."

Katara saw his grin, smiled knowingly, and soothed her son's arm, remembering Aang's Ozai noodle drawing, and remembering more recently Tenzin's own noodle art. Examples were still right behind them, stacked on the bookshelf. Aang had kept them from a day when a very young Tenzin ran in to the study, and presented them proudly to his father while deep in thought. Aang stopped everything to play with his youngest son. That day they made several more, sitting cross-legged together on the floor of the study. It was another one of those days together that Katara had shed tears of joy.

One of the designers asked, "Tenzin, how big is this?

Tenzin answered, "Sixty-six meters – one meter for every year of his life that he lived among us – not frozen away."

Katara worried, "It'll be expensive. It's so much more complex than any of the other designs."

The White Lotus leader assured her, "The Fire Nation is paying for it in tribute to Aang, and in memory of the Air Nomads."

Tenzin said, "We need to start work immediately."

With the matter of what to build finally settled - to the great relief of the Order of the White Lotus leadership - construction began quickly. Swarms of Fire Nation workers and artisans prepared Aang's island, and soon, steam-driven cranes covered the island, scaffolding appeared, and derricks were erected on barges surrounding the island. Girders and stone foundations soon appeared, and the museum's framework began to take shape.

It didn't look much like Aang at first, but then the legs and torso started to take a familiar look.

To attach the arms, the Fire Nation brought a number of Airships with cranes and slings to raise the arms, and hold them steady while riveted and welded in place. In addition to being an inspirational design, it was an engineering marvel in design and construction.

The whole process was amazing to watch, and the entire city and the nations were rapt with attention, looking for progress every day of the project. All were in awe of the construction of a statue of Aang, much larger than any single memorial that had ever been attempted before. It was a world-unifying project, just as everyone had hoped.

Katara, Pema, and Tenzin stood watching the effort from the Air Temple as they did every day.

Katara said softly, "In death, he _still_unites the world"

Finally, the head was set in place by a single airship. Katara and Tenzin were guests in the command gondola as it happened. They were overjoyed when it happened.

All the construction equipment started to be removed, slowly leaving the incredible statue to stand on its own. Ultimately the last piece was removed.

The night before the dedication of the statue, the leaders of the world, the White Lotus leadership, Bumi, Kya, and their growing families had all assembled on Air Temple for a great banquet in celebration. Katara was exhausted - she was after all nearly 70. While many lingered, she had to retire for the night to keep her strength for the morning's festivities in Aang's honor.

Worried, Pema led Tenzin to Katara's bedroom for them both to check on her. The door was open.

"Oh, hi children. I wanted to see the statue highlighted against the city lights before I turned in. But the fog has rolled in."

Seeing her great disappointment, Tenzin said, "Wait here mother," and left.

"Tenzin?" she puzzled but was too tired to inquire further or follow him in her bedclothes. Pema stood by her, held her, and whispered, "Let's just wait."

In the fog, both Pema and Katara could see Tenzin outlined in the fog, carrying a lamp. He made his way to the furthest corner of the island, nearly invisible engulfed in the swirling mists.

There, at the exact place his father once stood, Tenzin placed his left foot on the stone of the cliff with a bent knee, leaned forward, and outstretched his left arm, with a glider staff that the two women had not realized he had carried with him.

They could see him breathe deeply, brace his shoulders, and with all his might generated an air slice the strength of which neither had ever witnessed. A channel of clear air drilled its way through the fog to the city, and spread outward dispelling the fog bank.

There, silhouetted against the electrified cityscape, Aang's statue stood overlooking the city.

And then the women both gasped. In their direct line of vision were both Tenzin and the gigantic statue of Aang – foreshortened by the distance to the island. For Pema and Katara, it created the illusion of Tenzin and Aang's statue being the same height, the same position, and pointed the same direction.

For an instant, before the fog returned, Tenzin and his father seemed to stand side by side – together one final time.

Pema comforted Katara as she sobbed tears of great joy into her daughter-in-law's shoulder.


End file.
